Unknown
How Unknown joined the Tourney A werewolf spirit-like creature seems to have possessed Unknown for its own purpose, which is to complete itself, as shown in Unknown's Tekken Tag Tournament ending. The creature accompanies her in battle and mimics Unknown's moves and actions. Unknown and the wolf-like creature that possesses her aren't actually a tag team per se, as one cannot be switched out for the other. The wolf-like creature actually possesses Unknown to "even out" this disadvantage. While playing against her in story, she has the ability to regenerate lost health that is still red in her health bar, a trait normally attributed only to characters who are tagged out. Further more, Unknown is not knocked out until even the red bits of her health bar have been fully depleted (these traits do not carry over if a player plays as her). In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, she is no longer with the wolf-like creature. She wants to destroy Hakan of his oily power during the Smash Bros. Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Unknown: *Play 150 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using any Tekken universe character excluding Ganryu, Ogre, or Jack-6, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Unknown on the Final Destination stage. After defeating Unknown, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Unknown, but watch out for wolf spirits!". You will then see her to the left of Kuma, to the right of Wang, below Law, and above Xiaoyu. Special Attacks Slime Throw (Neutral) Unknown says "Goodbye!" and throws a slime ball. Charging Rush (Side) Unknown charges forward just like Wario during the Wario Land series. Slime Elevator (Up) Unknown is elevated by slime. Slime Rush (Down) Unknown leaves a trail of slime that causes anyone that touches it to trip. Slime Explosion (Hyper Smash) Unknown yells "GET READY!", then she creates a huge explosion of slime. Mizuchi Claw (Final Smash) A vortex appears when Unknown says "I SAW THAT!". If anyone is in the vortex, they will be stunned and a giant slime hand will appear as Unknown shouts "I'LL CRUSH YOU!", followed by that opponent's Star KO scream. This move does 150% damage. Victory Animations #Unknown does her Tekken Tag Tournament 2 victory pose saying "Now madness takes you forever!". #Unknown poses like a devil and says "Back to hell you go!". #Unknown says "This waiting is rediculous!" then falls to the floor and ends up sleeping. She then starts snoring evilly. Trivia *Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where Unknown actually speaks, as well as the first game her human form, Jun Kazama, speaks English. They both have the same English voice actress as Amy Rose, as well as the same Japanese voice actress as Bot. Their voices also sound the same, with Unknown's voice being more distorted. *In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, if Unknown is defeated, various wolf spirits attack her and render her unconscious. This is a reference to the message that appears after unlocking Unknown in Super Smash Bros. Tourney where the player has to look out for wolf spirits (even though they never appear in the game). *Unknown is one of the nine console time-release characters from Tekken Tag Tournament 2 to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Angel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Sebastian, Miharu, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *Hakan, the very first Turkish character from the Street Fighter series, is Unknown's rival. Rip Saber is the name of her second rival. In Tourney 2, she gets a midgame opponent, otherwise known as Darun Mister (who was initially going to be her forced default rival in the aforementioned game). Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters